Chuck Arnason
Ernest Charles Arnason *Born: July 15, 1951 in Dauphin, Manitoba *Hometown: Ashern, Manitoba *Father of former NHL player Tyler Arnason *Position: Right Wing / Center Selected by Montreal Canadiens 1st round (#7) in 1971 NHL Amateur Draft played his junior hockey with Selkirk in the MJHL and then Flin Flon in the WCHL. ... won league championships in 1968 and 1970. ... scoring a league leading 36 goals in 1968-69. ... in 1970-71, not only led the WCHL in goals with 79, but also in points with 163. ... made his NHL Debut December 19, 1971, Montreal at California. ... played only bits and pieces with the Habs between 1971 and 1973. ... on Nova Scotia's Calder Cup winning team in 1972. ... traded to Atlanta. ... played only half a season with the Flames before going to Pittsburgh. ... the following year, his first full season, he had an excellent year, scoring 26 goals. ... the "Rifleman" had the shot but not the commitment in his own end. ... off to Kansas City, Colorado, then Cleveland, Minnesota, and finally Washington, all lower end teams in the league. ... he went to Germany in 1980, but suffered a career-ending knee injury. Career Statistics Playing Coaching Career Moves *Traded to Atlanta by Montreal for Atlanta's 1st round choice in 1974 Amateur Draft, May 29, 1973. *Traded to Pittsburgh by Atlanta with Bob Paradise for Al McDonough, January 4, 1974. *Traded to Kansas City by Pittsburgh with Steve Durbano and Pittsburgh's 1st round choice in 1976 Amateur Draft for Simon Nolet, Ed Gilbert and Kansas City's 1st round choice in 1976 Amateur Draft, January 9, 1976. *Transferred to Colorado after Kansas City franchise relocated, July 15, 1976. *Traded to Cleveland by Colorado with Rick Jodzio for Ralph Klassen and Fred Ahern, January 9, 1978. *Placed on Minnesota Reserve List after Minnesota-Cleveland Dispersal Draft, June 15, 1978. *Traded to Washington by Minnesota for future considerations, March 12, 1979. *Traded to Minnesota by Washington for cash, April 24, 1979. *Traded to Vancouver by Minnesota for cash, July 19, 1979. *Signed with Cologne (West Germany) as an unrestricted free agent to be player-assistant coach, August 1980. Awards & Achievements *'Central Manitoba Junior Hockey League Championship (1968)' *'MJHL' Goal Scoring Leader (1969) *President's Cup Western Canada Hockey League Championship (1970) *'Western Canada Hockey League' Goal Scoring Leader (1971) *'Western Canada Junior Hockey League' Record Most Assists--Right Wing 84 (1971) *Brownridge Trophy Western Canada Hockey League Scoring Champion (1971), setting Record for Right Wingers of 163 *'Western Canada Hockey League' First All-Star Team (1971) *'“Honoured Member”' of the Manitoba Hockey Hall of Fame External links * * *Chuck Arnason's biography at Manitoba Hockey Hall of Fame Category:Born in 1951 Category:Canadian ice hockey players Category:Selkirk Steelers players Category:Flin Flon Bombers (WHL) players Category:Montreal Canadiens draft picks Category:Montreal Canadiens players Category:Atlanta Flames players Category:Pittsburgh Penguins players Category:Minnesota North Stars players Category:Washington Capitals players Category:Nova Scotia Voyageurs players Category:Kansas City Scouts players Category:Colorado Rockies (NHL) players Category:Phoenix Roadrunners (CHL) players Category:Cleveland Barons (NHL) players Category:Oklahoma City Stars players Category:Dallas Black Hawks players Category:Kolner EC players Category:Canadian ice hockey coaches Category:Selkirk Steelers coaches Category:Manitoba junior hockey All-Time Roster